Bat Out of Hell
by thefirstespada
Summary: Ulquiorra is Attacked and Betrayed and left for Dead by fellow Espada and if that wasnt bad enough they also take Orihime and make her into a personal sex slave, but when Ulquiorra returns, it Killing time Rated M for Blood Violence Rape Ulquiorra/Orihime
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Second UlquiHime Story**

**Though this one also has other pairings NnoiHali Starlili Grimmpache and AaroSun **

**Rated M for Character death, Rape, Torture, and Language**

**Bat Out of Hell**

**(Prologue) **

Several weeks have past since Orihime became a hostage in Las Noches and Ulquiorra had developed a sort of bond with her, or that what everyone said Ulquiorra himself didn't believe it. He did however admit that he had grown onto her, because when she first came here all she did was complain to him but now he enters her room and he is met with a tight embrace from her.

He felt that this day it wouldn't be any different Ulquiorra was walking towards her room a he did every morning, but this time he was intercepted by two other Espada. Nnoitra stepped in front of Ulquiorra blocking him then he called the second Espada, "hey Grimmjow it looks to me Ulquiorra going to greet his little fuck doll Pet-sama." Grimmjow scoffed at the idea, "yeah right and I'm going to suck Aizen's dick later."

Ulquiorra was disgusted by both of his fellow Espada, "don't you two have something to do right now?" Grimmjow laughed and said, "the only thing I want to do right now is fuck that little bitch of yours show her what a real man is, her virgin hole must be so tight." Nnoitra snickered, "how do you know she's a virgin?" Grimmjow answered, "Come on do you think a pussy orange haired Shinigami and Ulquiorra could ever fuck her."

Nnoitra grinned, "So Ulquiorra do you have anything that you want to tell Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra just walked past the two Espada then said, "I don't have time for this, you two better not bother me about such trivial things again." Nnoitra sneered and then said, "Fine I'm going to find Halibel me and her are going to have a good time." But Grimmjow was angry, "just watch you little bitch, one of these days my sword will get your head."

Ulquiorra continued walking to Orihime's room, then he suddenly turned around and landed a kick on Grimmjow, Grimmjow fell to the ground and began coughing and clenching his stomach.

Nnoitra started to laugh, "Damn Grimmjow he sure showed you who the bitch is." Ulquiorra turned his back on Grimmjow and continued walking leaving Nnoitra in laughter and Grimmjow in pain, the laughter stopped when Halibel came to the scene, Halibel was followed by Apache who the went to Grimmjow's side only to be pushed away by the angry Espada.

Nnoitra then wrapped his arms around Halibel and pulled her in close, "Hey Hali-baby what's going on." Halibel was slightly annoyed by being grabbed like she was; she was also annoyed with that stupid nickname that Nnoitra had given her, but that wasn't important on the moment.

Halibel asked Nnoitra about what had just happened, Nnoitra answered "Grimmjow got Ulquiorra pissed, then on top of that Grimmjow then attacked Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra put him in his place the whole thing was pretty fucking funny." Halibel processed the info, but she was once again interrupted by Nnoitra who lifted her up the ground and kissed her collar covered cheek, "So Hali-baby how about some fun?"

Halibel thought for a bit then plainly said, "No." Nnoitra stood still as he was rejected. Everything was quiet until he heard laughter, it was the laughter of the Sexta Espada Grimmjow; his pain seemed to have gone away after seeing Nnoitra's emotional pain.

Nnoitra got angry and he suddenly charged Grimmjow, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Suddenly Apache stood up and attempted to protect the injured Grimmjow, but she was swatted aside like an insect by the more powerful Arrancar, and just as Nnoitra was about to land a killing blow on Grimmjow Halibel appeared in front of him and gave him a devastating punch to the gut.

Nnoitra fell to his knees and got face to face with Halibel, Halibel then grabbed Nnoitra by the collar and pulled him closer, "listen to me Nnoitra, I may be able to tolerate a lot of the things you do simply because I love you, but if you attack any of my subordinates then I swear to Aizen that I will personally rip your fucking balls off do you understand?" Nnoitra fearfully nodded and was then released.

Halibel then went over to Apache who had a bruise on her face, Halibel picked up her injured subordinate and then Sonido-ed to the medical center of Las Noches, leaving Nnoitra and Grimmjow alone.

Nnoitra smiled a bit, "damn I love that woman." Grimmjow looked up, "and I hate you and your sadomasochistic ways, but that's not important the important thing is getting back at the little shit that started all of this." Nnoitra suddenly got serious, "yeah you have a point, Ulquiorra must pay for this, and we'll put him through hell, him and that little bitch of his."


	2. Chapter 2

**Orihime's Room**

Ulquiorra knocked on the door; the door opened almost immediately and out came Orihime wrapping her arms around Ulquiorra while cheering his appearance. Ulquiorra quickly returned her hug and then released before any of the other arrancar saw what he was doing.

Orihime then allowed the arrancar to come into the room, "Ulquiorra it's so nice to see you." Ulquiorra then replied in his usual tone, "you see me everyday woman, why is today any different?" Orihime smiled and then loudly shouted, "Because today we're going out to the desert and having a picnic." Ulquiorra was a bit surprised but he didn't let it show, "a picnic?"

Orihime then grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and pulled him up, "Yes, I asked Aizen if we could and he said yes, this is going to be so much fun." Ulquiorra couldn't believe that lord Aizen had approved such a stupid request. Orihime then took out a small picnic basket and opened the door, Ulquiorra followed with his hands in his pockets.

**Desert of Las Noches**

Orihime and Ulquiorra were walking side by side through the sands of Las Noches, Orihime would say some thing to Ulquiorra and Ulquiorra would listen to what she had to say, yes life was good. They finally found a spot and they set up the blanket and sat down, Orihime began to take out their food, "now Ulquiorra you can finally try my Sweet Red Paste."

Ulquiorra thought for a bit of what that could possibly be, then he was greeted by it, "come on Ulquiorra try some you'll love it I promise." Ulquiorra hesitated before finally saying it, "it looks like trash." Orihime then looked down at the ground, "*sniff, sniff*," Ulquiorra looked at her with confusion, "are you all right woman?" Orihime then began to cry, "Oh Ulqui you are so mean."

Ulquiorra, felt like stabbing himself at that moment, he even clenched the handle of his sword and thought for a bit, in the end he decided against it.

"Calm down woman, fine I'll try some of your damn food." Orihime brightened up, "you will oh thank you Ulqui you won't regret it I promise." Ulquiorra grabbed a spoon and then took some of Orihime's cooking, he put it to his lips and then he shoved the spoon into his mouth and swallowed it.

(Two Minutes Later) Ulquiorra was twitching on the ground while having spasms, he was choking on his own vomit, and was about to die. "I'm so sorry Ulquiorra; no one has ever reacted this way to my food." Orihime then used her powers to heal Ulquiorra of his near death condition.

Ulquiorra got up and was breathing heavily, "That was unpleasant," Orihime hugged Ulquiorra, "I'm so sorry Ulqui, would you please forgive me?" Ulquiorra looked at the girl with his usual death glare, but he couldn't stay mad at her, but don't ask him why, because he doesn't know the answer, he denies that it's love.

(10 minutes later) Their picnic was over, the sun had set, and they were heading back to the fortress, as they walked together Ulquiorra had his guard down because when he was with her; he felt calm, that was a mistake in a split second a giant blade struck his side.

Orihime let out a gasp, as Ulquiorra fell to the ground, blood was gushing from his side. Orihime tried healing him but she was grabbed by the attacker Nnoitra. "Shut up bitch, watch this," Grimmjow then came from the sky and landed on Ulquiorra hard, Grimmjow then plunged his sword in Ulquiorra's chest, then he punched him in the face, "thought I was kidding around didn't you bitch?"

Grimmjow jumped off of Ulquiorra and walked over to Orihime who was still in Nnoitra's grip, "Boy she's going to be fun," Grimmjow then squeezed one of Orihime's breasts, "she'll squirm and scream such fun." Nnoitra then passed Orihime to Grimmjow allowing Nnoitra to give Ulquiorra a strong kick to the ribs causing him to be turned face down, Nnoitra then finished up by driving his knee into Ulquiorra's spine.

Nnoitra laughed as Ulquiorra's eyes became dull with pain, Nnoitra then walking over to Orihime and dragged his long tongue across her face, "so tell me Orihime are you still a virgin?" Orihime's eyes were fixed on Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra looked up and saw Orihime in danger; he tried getting up using the last bit of his strength but it was no use, that's when he thought of something, Ulquiorra gripped his sword and then he whispered, "Bind, Murcie-." Suddenly four swords pierced Ulquiorra through the back, the swords were held by Yammy, Aaroniero, Szayel, and Zommari.

The four Espada explained their actions, Zommari's reason was, "I'm sorry Ulquiorra, I apologize to both you and your love, but I was threatened with death. Szayel laughed, "I get to take part in the experimenting of the human. Aaroniero said, "I get to have whatever remains of her." And Yammy simply said, "This is for ordering me around all the time."

Ulquiorra then had all four of the swords pulled out of his back, he was then picked up by Yammy and after he was given one more squeeze he was thrown into a deep hole. Ulquiorra landed hard, after that all he heard was the screams of Orihime as she was carried away.

**End of Chapter**

**Next One coming soon**

**Review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Desert of Las Noches**

Ulquiorra lay still in the hole he was thrown into, the blood was still exiting from his wounded back and he still felt weak. His spine felt like it had been snapped in half by Nnoitra, the stab wounds around his body were a pain and he was sad for "his" woman, Orihime.

For the fourth time Ulquiorra tried standing up, but it was no use. It was then he heard something, something was moving up there at the top of the hole, Ulquiorra heard the sand move around, then something jumped down next to him. "Hello1 my name is Nel Tu, what's your name?" Ulquiorra was barely able to speak, "I-I am Ulqui- Ulquiorra."

Nel then screamed, "Oh my god your hurt, don't worry, Pesche! Donochakka! Help." After she screamed that two other arrancar jumped down into the hole, the ant looking one spoke first, "Nel who is this guy, did you kick his ass?" Then the big one, "Pesche he looks really hurt Dontcha know." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "oh god they're a bunch of clowns."

Pesche then suggested that Nel try to heal him. Ulquiorra's eyes went wide, "wa- wait you can Heeeal?" "Yes Nel can heal your wounds easy," Ulquiorra told her if she would, Nel nodded her head and then jumped on Ulquiorra's back, shoved her hand down her throat, stimulated her "throat penis" and threw up on Ulquiorra's back, which left Ulquiorra very disgusted, disgusted enough to look at the three arrancars and think, "trash, trash, and trash."

**Orihime's Room**

Nnoitra dug to of his fingers into Orihime's cheeks and lifted her off the ground, "now its time to have some fun," Nnoitra threw Orihime back to the ground and then reached down, and pulled off her shirt. Orihime tried to cover herself up put Nnoitra pulled away her arms and began licking her breasts, Grimmjow then came up, "hey Nnoitra don't keep her all to you."

Nnoitra turned around angrily, "why shouldn't I, I'm the one who made the plan, I'm the one who recruited the other Espada, and I'm the one that crippled Ulquiorra, what did you do?" Grimmjow got mad, "Hey I have a score to settle with Ulquiorra and what better way to do it than to fuck her little bitch?" Nnoitra rolled his eyes, "fine then, I'll go see what Halibel's doing."

**Hallways**

Nnoitra began walking to Halibel's room, "Hmm let's see what should I tell her, surely she sensed my Rietsu while I was fighting Ulquiorra, heh I'll just tell her that I was training."

Nnoitra turned the knob on the door and gently pushed it open, Nnoitra walked in and saw Halibel staring out the window, Nnoitra quietly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Hey Hali-baby, what's going on?" Halibel then calmly remarked, "I saw what you did Nnoitra," Nnoitra got nervous, "what do you mean Halibel?"

Halibel then continued, "I'm not blind Nnoitra, I can feel your Rietsu no matter where you are, I saw you attack Nnoitra and take the girl," Halibel turned around and face Nnoitra, "what are you planning on doing Nnoitra?" Nnoitra was a bit in a loss for words until he came up with something, "I'm wanted to show him that I'm stronger than he is; you know that I have an inferiority complex."

Halibel pulled down Nnoitra's head to get in eye level with him, "Nnoitra be careful, one of these days you're going to get yourself killed." Halibel then zipped up her jacket and revealed her mask fragments; she then planted a kiss on Nnoitra's mouth. Nnoitra was left speechless and Halibel left him there staring out the window, it was then that he saw it, far of in the distance he saw Ulquiorra climbing out of the hole.

**Desert**

Nel and her two friends waved bye to Ulquiorra, "bye Ulquiorra come back soon okay!" Ulquiorra shuddered at the thought of coming back and being drooled upon, but he had to worry about that later the only thing that mattered now was finding Orihime.

**Entrance to Las Noches **

Yammy had just finished killing a couple of random hollows for training purposes and he began walking back into the Las Noches fortress, "Ah what a good day; we got rid of Ulquiorra and I'm at the top of my game, yup nothing bad could possibly happen."

Suddenly a Bala blasted Yammy's left arm off, Yammy screamed in pain as his arm lay motionless on the desert sand, then to make things worst he then saw his arm being completely destroyed by a green cero. "A green cero, who else could do that? No it can't be.

Yammy turned around and saw Ulquiorra standing all alone, Yammy then screamed, "Ulquiorra you'll pay for that." Yammy then tried pulling out his sword, "Destroy, Ir-,"

But before he could release Ulquiorra sonido-ed next to him and pulled off his right hand, Yammy was defenseless he then tried swinging what was left off his right arm at Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra blocked it and in one chop he severed it.

Yammy dropped to his knees and began begging, "Please Ulquiorra they threatened me, believe me I didn't want to betray you." Yammy's pleas for mercy fell on deaf ears, Ulquiorra impaled Yammy through the stomach with his hand, Ulquiorra then began pulling out intestines and whatever else he could grab.

Yammy's gets were spilled all over the place Ulquiorra then pushed him down onto his back and hacked off his legs with Yammy's sword, Ulquiorra then walked over to Yammy's head and tore off Yammy's lower jaw. Ulquiorra stood over Yammy with his soulless look he finally spoke, "Yammy you are now completely defenseless, you'll die here, and here comes the clean up.

Yammy turned his bleeding head into the horizon and saw several vicious wild hollows coming towards him, the hollows were perhaps relatives to the one that Tammy had just killed. Ulquiorra began walking away leaving Yammy in a panic; he thrashed around as the hollows ate him slowly.

**End of Chapter **

**Next One coming soon**

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Halibel's Room **

Nnoitra witnessed the slaughter of Yammy and was a bit relieved of what he had just seen, "Ah Ulquiorra I see you haven't completely healed of your injuries you're still a bit slow, there's nothing to worry about, well no for me anyway.

Halibel then reentered the room and asked Nnoitra why he looked so tense. Nnoitra had to think of another lie, "Hali I was wondering if you could stay with me in my room tonight," Halibel thought for a moment, "sure Nnoitra as long as you don't start groping me and taking pictures of me sleeping," "Oh you do that one time and they never let it go."

**Grimmjow's Room **

Grimmjow had moved Orihime to his room for safety reasons, he knew that Aizen always monitored that room, but he never monitored any Espada rooms. "Alright you stupid bitch let's do this," Grimmjow pulled down his pants and took out his hard member, Grimmjow then grabbed Orihime and forced it into her mouth, tears streamed down her eyes as he forced it in her.

Grimmjow laughed maniacly as Orihime pleasured him, "Hey don't try biting it you stupid bitch, It wont do any good and besides it's really annoying." Grimmjow gave Orihime a hard slap to make sure that she wouldn't do it again, Grimmjow then forced her to deep throat it; she began gagging, Grimmjow pushed her off and she fell to the floor.

"Damn bitch don't choke on it!" Orihime cried and called for help, "Ulquiorra! Ulquiorra!," "Shut up bitch you're making to much noise," Grimmjow once again shoved it in her mouth and continuously pushing and pulled her head into it, until he came.

Orihime was pulled off of it and she immediately tried to spit it out, but Grimmjow wasn't going to have any of that in his room. Grimmjow grabbed Orihime's and put his hand over her mouth and tightened her grip, "swallow it you dumb bitch," she did nothing; "I Said Swallow!!" she listened; it was then that there was a knock on the door followed by a voice.

"Grimmjow it's Apache, could you please open the door?" Grimmjow turned around, "Shit, listen to me you little bitch you're going to stay in the closet okay and I swear if you come out of there or make a noise I will kill you nice and slow do you understand?" And with that Grimmjow forced Orihime into the closet got himself all straightened up and opened the door.

Grimmjow saw Apache standing alone a bruise was visible on the right side of her face from when Nnoitra hit her earlier. "Apache are you feeling any better?" Apache lied to not make herself seem so weak, "Yeah I do," Grimmjow touched the bruise putting a little strength behind it and making Apache feel pain which she expressing in a little yelp, "Doesn't sound like your okay you stupid bitch."

Apache got angry, "Listen you mother fucker the only reason I got hurt was because I was trying to save your ass!" "Oh yeah and you sure did do a good job." Apache slapped Grimmjow, which made the Sexta give her a big smile," "you still hit like a bitch." Apache then pulled Grimmjow and gave him a long passionate kiss, weird relationship I know, but it works.

Orihime watch all of this happen and she felt sick to her stomach for what she had just done. She then saw Grimmjow and Apache make love, "is he preparing himself for me, oh god I hope not."

**Espada Meeting Room **

Ulquiorra entered the meeting room in hopes of finding some of his target Espada, and wouldn't you know it he found the Novena, Aaroniero Arrurerie. Aaroniero looked at Ulquiorra with surprise and fear, similar to how Yammy had looked at him, Ulquiorra found it rather pathetic. Aaroniero decided that running will do now good but he can still fight.

Aaroniero drew his sword and then used the shikai that he aqquired from Kaien, "Nejiban!" Ulquiorra was not fazed by all of the waves that were suddenly appearing around Aaroniero area; he just readied himself for any attack that may come.

Aaroniero created a massive wave which he rode to Ulquiorra's position the wave then came down with tremendous force onto Ulquiorra. When the wave calmed down, Aaroniero had his spear impaling Ulquiorra, but then he saw that, that wasn't the case, Ulquiorra hade stopped it with his hand.

Ulquiorra revealed no pain, but he felt it all over his body, it is true that his wounds weren't entirely healed his spine felt like it was about to crack thanks to the enormous pressure of the tidal wave. Ulquiorra decide that it was time to end this.

Ulquiorra grabbed Aaroniero's head and crushed it until the two heads feel out of the tank, the two heads rolled on the floor one of them was screaming in pain, and that was the one that Ulquiorra grabbed. Ulquiorra began crushing the ball between his fingers causing even more pain.

It wasn't over until the little head that Ulquiorra held was dead; Ulquiorra then turned around to the other head and began charging a cero, the head only managed to utter the word "shit" before it was blown away by Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra left as fast as he entered, "Don't worry Orihime I'm coming for you next just hang in there."

**Szayel's Lab**

"So you want me to kill Ulquiorra, but I'm just the Octava, what could I possibly do?" Nnoitra sneered, "You're smart you can make something that cans top Ulquiorra, come on don't tell me that you don't have anything." Szayel laughed, "Well I have been working on something, but I don't think that it will work." Nnoitra raised his Santa Teresa, "You better do this or I'll kill you."

Szayel didn't show it but he was scared, "fine Nnoitra I'll do it, but you do understand that if I fail then it will be your head that Ulquiorra tears off." Nnoitra didn't say anything he left the lab thinking about what he's gonna do if Ulquiorra ever gets to him, "I'm sure going through five Espada will take a toll."

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon**

**Review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Szayel's Lab**

"Damn that Nnoitra first he draws me into his plot and now he wants me to deal with the consequences of it, no matter the Quatra Espada may prove to be an excellent test subject, well it time to do this, Computer! If you sense my heart beat stop, than I want you to erase all of my files and shut down." A robotic voice then spoke, "understood Mr. Granz."

Szayel walked out of his lab and continued on, the Octava then pulled out a device that he created allowing him to find the position of any Arrancar; he used it to pinpoint Ulquiorra's position which was the Espada meeting room. Szayel then noticed that Yammy and Aaroniero were gone, "So you killed them all ready Ulquiorra, hmm I was too distracted to even notice."

**Hallway outside of Meeting Room**

Szayel approached the entrance to the meeting room and readied himself for the Quatra, and it didn't take long for Ulquiorra to reveal himself. "Szayel you decided to come for me yourself, very well you death shall be quick." Ulquiorra pointed his finger at Szayel, Szayel waited for the cero to be fully charged and once it was Szayel quickly took out a small device and pushed a button located on it.

And just as Ulquiorra fired a cero a Negacion formed around him causing the cero to back fire on him, causing him severe damage. As Ulquiorra fell inside of the Negacion bleeding and hurt, Szayel laughed, "I can't believe that worked, you like the device, I have been able to make Negacions to appear at will, just by using this machine, I can also change the size of it.

Szayel began turning a small dial on the device causing the Negacion to become smaller and was beginning to crush Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra's bones were snapping once again; he tried holding in the pain but it was unbearable, luckily Szayel felt merciful that day and he returned the Negacion to its regular size.

"Ulquiorra it looks like this is where your little revenge story ends, because this is a Negacion and of course it's made to keep anything that is on the inside, inside for safety reasons of course, but when you put it in the hands of a mad man then it becomes a torture device." Szayel once again began squeezing Ulquiorra inside of the Negacion; the bright yellow box was becoming stained with red.

Ulquiorra was feeling dizzy, being blasted by his own cero took a humongous toll on him; he felt like he was going to pass out, then he was once again crush by the Negacion, in his last moments he thought about Orihime, "I'm sorry woman I wasn't able to save you, forgive me."

Szayel became bored, "So I guess you're not a screamer, well that's no fun I guess I'll just kill you, goodbye Ulquiorra." Szayel was getting ready to turn the dial all the way until he felt a sharp pain on his back. Szayel dropped the remote and held his back in pain, giving the person who cut him enough time to get the remote and turn off the Negacion freeing Ulquiorra.

Szayel looked up in complete fear, Ulquiorra had trouble standing up, at first but as soon as he could he looked up and saw Szayel cowering, Ulquiorra then charged forward and impaled Szayel with his arm, Szayel looked down at his chest that now had Ulquiorra's arm rammed through it.

Ulquiorra continued by punching Szayel in the face until his mask fragments were broken and his face was bashed into his head, Ulquiorra pushed Szayel off of his arm and dropped him to the floor; Ulquiorra turned him over so that he was face down. "You will feel true pain Szayel," Ulquiorra pressed his foot down onto Szayel's lower back then he got a good grip on Szayel's upper body and began to pull upward.

Szayel screamed in pain as he was being pulled apart, his skin was ripping as Ulquiorra continued pulling, Szayel's midsection was bleeding heavily as Ulquiorra pulled, until finally Ulquiorra successfully pulled Szayel apart from the midsection, Ulquiorra then threw Szayel's upper half into a fall, his intestines spilled out as he flew across the room, Ulquiorra charged a cero and then blew Szayel into smithereens, killing him instantly.

Ulquiorra then turned to look as his savior and he was a bit surprised off who he saw, "Sun-Sun, you're Halibel's Fraccion right?" Sun-Sun nodded and then added, "I was also in a relationship with Aaroniero," Ulquiorra was curious, "then why did you help me, if I were you I would stand and watch as Szayel crushed you to death.

Sun-Sun covered her mouth, "I saved you because, and I admire your conquest, Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra stared at her with his icy stare, "you admire my conquest for revenge, even if your companion was a victim of it?" Sun-Sun nodded, "I'm sad of course but I admire your dedication for that human girl, good luck Ulquiorra and please kill Nnoitra he's hurting Halibel with his lies."

Ulquiorra was a bit inspired by the little speech that Sun-Sun had given him, "Orihime chan I'm getting closer, just three more and you'll be safe from them forever, Suddenly Ulquiorra looked to his right side and saw two fairy like creatures flying next to him, "You're the woman's power." The fairies then created a dome around Ulquiorra and began healing him.

**Grimmjow's Room**

While Grimmjow was busy with Apache, Orihime summoned her Shun, Shun fairies, she sent them to heal Ulquiorra, she felt his rietsu while he was fighting to survive against Szayel's torture and she knew that he was in danger, with her help all Ulquiorra's wounds should be healed.

**Nnoitra's Room**

Nnoitra had his finger pressed onto the ground, he felt Orihime's spiritual pressure in two different places one of them was weaker than the other which meant that Orihime was still in Grimmjow's room and that she was healing Ulquiorra. Halibel asked Nnoitra what he was looking for, Nnoitra answered with, "I'm dealing with someone, and I have to call Zommari."

Halibel was a bit disappointed she knew that he lied to her constantly, he was like a child lying to cover up his mistakes, but she hoped that one day he would stop with his lies and they would finally be happy, she has been waiting for a long time.

**Zommari's Room**

Zommari was meditating in his room while a Gargunta was opening up, Nnoitra stepped half outside and then told Zommari, "Hey Zommari, kill Ulquiorra right now, he's healing so I want you and your fast as hell ass to get up there and finish him off." Nnoitra then stepped back in and left Zommari alone. Zommari took a deep breath, "Forgive me Ulquiorra for I shall do you wrong for a second time."

**End of Chapter**

**Next Chapter Soon**

**Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ulquiorra's Position **

Ulquiorra was still in Orihime's healing chamber, that's when he began thinking about his next move, perhaps he could stop wasting time with the Espada and just follow the Shun, Shun to Orihime's position, but first he has to get fully healed he can't keep fighting handicapped his battle with Szayel was a wakeup call.

After Ulquiorra was done planning he began to wait until he was fully healed, that was when Zommari appeared, Zommari looked at Szayel's lower body, "Another Espada falls against the scorned lover, Szayel you fought well, now it's my turn, Ulquiorra prepare to die." In a display a speed and strength Zommari appeared in front of Ulquiorra smashed the chamber and then kicked Ulquiorra across the room.

Ulquiorra stood up, but was once again thrown down by Zommari, then a second Zommari appeared and stomped Ulquiorra's chest, then a third appeared and kicked Ulquiorra's face. "Ulquiorra in your current condition you can't keep up with my speed," Ulquiorra decided that he had to use it; Ulquiorra wrapped his fingers around the swords hilt and gently slid it out of the sheath.

Zommari knew that this was trouble, whenever Ulquiorra used his sword that meant that he was no longer playing around, Ulquiorra is going to show Zommari no mercy, and that this is the end.

So Zommari decided to create five clones and make all of them charge Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra cut them all down with ease, Zommari then went in for himself, he slammed his word down on Ulquiorra, who blocked it with ease, then Zommari tried a leg sweep, Ulquiorra jumped over Zommari then cut him across the back.

Zommari fell to his knees and Ulquiorra was about to behead him, but Zommari got out of there just in time and Ulquiorra cut off the head of another clone. Zommari then got in his stance and levitated his sword, "Ulquiorra I can not win this fight but at least I can hurt you with this," and with that Zommari clapped his hands together, twisted his head into a 180 degree angle, and shouted, "Suppress, Brujeria!"

The sword began bending and then emitted a cloud of make that engulfed Zommari, when the smoke cleared Zommari's lower body became a pink ball, that was equipped with eyes and Zommari himself was covered in a sort of white armor also equipped with eyes, "Ulquiorra it is time that I make you my slave, by stealing your sovereignty."

Ulquiorra didn't fully understand Zommari's powers he never really did pay much attention to detail, so he didn't know what to expect from this form, or if it could actually pose any sort of threat.

Zommari then explained, "My release form takes away your sovereignty, which means I will become your master," that's when Zommari fired an invisible blast to Ulquiorra's arm, making it come to life, the arm then pointed it's finger at Ulquiorra's head, Ulquiorra thought of something quickly, he chopped off his own arm.

"So that's your ability, so I guess if you have no eyes then it's useless." And with that Ulquiorra circles around Zommari in a great flash of speed, Zommari couldn't keep up, every time he tried shooting him with the amor, Ulquiorra just avoided it, and then Ulquiorra went on the offensive.

Ulquiorra began stabbing and slicing every eye on Zommari's body, he stabbed every eye until it was useless he even stabbed Zommari's own two eyes. Zommari yelled in pain, "Where are you Ulquiorra?" "Right Behind you," Zommari turned around and faced Ulquiorra and revealed more eyes on the top of his head, but before he could do anything Ulquiorra zoomed past him and cut his head off, Ulquiorra destroyed the two Espada and left he scene.

**Grimmjow's Room**

Apache and Grimmjow were finished with their little action and Apache was lead out of the room by Grimmjow. Grimmjow then turned around and faced the closet, Orihime saw his lustful smile as approached the closet.

Grimmjow began talking to her, "Well now that the distraction is out of the way, now we can have some real fun, are you ready Orihime?" Orihime pressed herself against the back of the closet to distance herself from Grimmjow, but he grabbed her all the same and pulled her to the ground.

Grimmjow then began tearing off Orihime's clothes, she tried her best to hold her clothes onto herself, but Grimmjow was much stronger. Finally she was full undressed, we'll "what do we have here," Grimmjow put his hand on Orihime's pussy and gently rubbed it, "so tell me Orihime have you ever been fucked?"

Orihime didn't answer she just looked away from Grimmjow and began crying, "Stop crying you fucking slut, don't worry you wont be a virgin for long, I can assure you of that." Orihime kicked Grimmjow in the face and made her way to the door, but Grimmjow got a hold of her hair and pulled her back down, "You're more trouble than your fucking worth, is should just kill you right now."

**Nnoitra's Room**

Nnoitra was lying on his bed with Halibel at his side, Nnoitra was still thinking about what Ulquiorra was doing right now, so he decided to put his finger to the ground, suddenly Nnoitra felt that Zommari's presence was completely gone. Nnoitra arose from the bed and focused even more, he felt Ulquiorra heading towards Grimmjow and Orihime.

"Damn!" Halibel sat up on the bed, "Nnoitra your problems have gotten out of hand, are you ready to admit your mistakes?" Nnoitra got angry, "No not yet, I will kill Ulquiorra I will have his head on a platter by the end of the day, you can count on that. Nnoitra got of the bed and grabbed his Santa Teresa; he headed out the door and began looking for Ulquiorra.

On the way he found his Fraccion Tesla, "Hey Tesla come with me I have a job for ya," Tesla went to his masters side, "yes Nnoitra sama." Nnoitra and Tesla continued to their destination, Ulquiorra continued to his destination and Grimmjow, was preparing to assault Orihime, everything was soon going to end.

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon**

**Review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Grimmjow's Room**

Grimmjow as enjoying making Orihime cry, but he had enough of that he was ready to enter her but just as he opened her legs Ulquiorra burst through the door and kicked Grimmjow on the chest and sent him through his wall and into the next room, Orihime stood up and wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra, "Ulquiorra thank you."

Ulquiorra hugged her back, then he took off his coat and gave it to Orihime, then he told her to stand back, he was going to kill Grimmjow. Grimmjow got back into the room and dusted himself off, "Damn you Ulquiorra, just when I was about to fuck the little bitch," Ulquiorra then kicked Grimmjow up to the ceiling, grabbed his leg and then slammed him into the ground.

Grimmjow got up and tried kicking Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra easily dodged it, then Ulquiorra returned the favor and kicked his face. Grimmjow held his jaw in pain, and then surprised Ulquiorra with a cero, Ulquiorra blocked it with his bare hand, then he fired a cero himself, Grimmjow barely avoided it, "Ulquiorra I know that you're still pretty injured, you're even missing an arm, so I'm going to end this."

Ulquiorra looked at his stump of an arm; it takes a while for it to heal when he's not in his release form. Grimmjow grabbed his sword and yelled, "Grind, Pantera!" Grimmjow's sword glowed blue then exploded, when the smoke cleared Grimmjow was covered in white armor, his body had grown several blades and his hair grew into a long mane, Grimmjow let out a powerful roar, then charged at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra drew his sword and cut diagonally as Grimmjow closed in, but with his new speed Grimmjow was able to jump over the blade then gave Ulquiorra powerful heel kick that came down on Ulquiorra's right shoulder.

Ulquiorra staggered and then began looking around Grimmjow was no where to be seen, until he reappeared and ran the blades on his elbow across Ulquiorra's back. Ulquiorra ran towards Grimmjow and began chasing the predator, Grimmjow anticipated this, and so Grimmjow suddenly stopped and kicked Ulquiorra on the stomach, then kneed his face, and finally whipped him in the back with his tail.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra struggled to stand up, and then Grimmjow gave him an uppercut, and finally he drove his clawed hand into Ulquiorra's chest, "how do you like it Ulquiorra?"

Orihime tried cheering Ulquiorra to get up, but that made Grimmjow laugh, then he walked over to Orihime and bent her over on a desk, "hey Ulquiorra try to stay alive for the show." Grimmjow then entered Orihime anally and began thrusting himself into her, "I'll go through the back door first, and then I'll enter through the front." Orihime cried and screamed as Grimmjow raped her.

Ulquiorra coughed up blood and tried standing up once again, until he was finally brought to his feet, his legs bent under his weight, "Grimmjow, you're too much of a pussy to face me?" Grimmjow stopped raping Orihime and turned to Ulquiorra, "what the fuck did you say?" Ulquiorra had him, as soon as he was sure Ulquiorra flew up wards and began heading towards the top of Las Noches.

Ulquiorra made it to the top and pointed his finger at the dome, then he fired his cero and blew a hole through the dome, but just as he was about to fly up Grimmjow kicked him in the back of the head. "I'm a pussy huh am I?" Grimmjow stomped his back over and over again, then he picked him up and kicked his stomach, then cut his face with his blade.

"Alright Ulquiorra here the plan," Grimmjow picked up Ulquiorra and stood him on his own two feet, "first I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to find your bitch, fuck her, and finally I'm going to kill her." Then Grimmjow gave Ulquiorra powerful kick to the chin that sent him through the hole of the dome.

Ulquiorra flew through the air and with his last bit of strength he gripped his sword, "This is it, I'm outside of the dome, I can finally fight at full strength, Bind, Murcielago." In a huge burst of spiritual power Ulquiorra was 100 % fully healed, no more handicaps and he was in his release form.

Grimmjow felt the explosion of Rietsu and decided to check it out, Grimmjow flew to the top of the dome and then over it and what he found shocked him, "Ulquiorra, is that you?" Grimmjow gazed at Ulquiorra, who had a pair of giant black wings, his helmet was now fully formed and he was holding a large spear.

Grimmjow wasn't going to lose this, so he charged Ulquiorra and swung at him, Ulquiorra back handed him before Grimmjow's punch could even hit. Grimmjow staggered then he began kicked ferociously, Ulquiorra covered himself with his wing and then flapped it and tossed Grimmjow aside, then Ulquiorra through a spear and nailed Grimmjow onto the dome, Grimmjow struggled to get free, until Ulquiorra came in and pulled the spear out.

Grimmjow then rolled away from Ulquiorra and fired tiny claws from his elbow, Ulquiorra dodged them and then cut off Grimmjow's arm with the spear, Grimmjow yelled and with his remaining arm shot out giant blue claws and shot them at Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra sonido-ed behind Grimmjow and swatted him away like a fly.

Grimmjow knew he was done so in a final act of desperation he charged Ulquiorra leaving himself wide open, Ulquiorra sliced Grimmjow from the chest to the chin, then he impaled Grimmjow through the shoulder with the spear, he then summoned another spear and impaled Grimmjow's chest, then once again through the leg.

The two Espada then stood still, but Grimmjow was on one knees and Ulquiorra stood over him, Grimmjow looked up his face was no longer full of fear or anger but with regret, Ulquiorra summoned another spear, he was going to show no mercy, but Grimmjow then spoke stalling Ulquiorra for a while, "Ulquiorra…please, don't tell Apache. Ulquiorra drove the final spear through the head killing Grimmjow.

Even though Grimmjow wouldn't know about it Ulquiorra was going to honor his last request, Ulquiorra calmed down and went down a couple of floors and was reunited with his love, Orihime hugged the released Ulquiorra, and the released Ulquiorra hugged her back, but once again their happiness was ended by a giant moon crescent blade.

**End of Chapter**

**Next One Soon**

**Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Grimmjow's Room**

Ulquiorra and Orihime were embracing one another and loving every second of it, until a giant blade ran down Ulquiorra's back causing blood to gush out, Ulquiorra turned around to attack, but then he was punched by something big, it was Tesla in his release, Nnoitra took advantage and slammed his blade down on Ulquiorra many times over and over again.

"What's wrong Ulquiorra didn't think I knew abut your return, ha" Nnoitra began to viciously cut Ulquiorra with the giant blade called Santa Teresa, after while Nnoitra got tired and ordered Tesla to crush Ulquiorra, Tesla complied and grabbed Ulquiorra and began crushing him in his hands.

Nnoitra turned around to Orihime, "Well did Grimmjow get to deflower you?" Ulquiorra saw Nnoitra approaching Orihime and finally fought back, he easily released himself from Tesla's grip then blasted him into a wall with a cero, and then Ulquiorra summoned a spear and flew towards Nnoitra.

Nnoitra quickly turned around and blocked the spear, Nnoitra gave his signature grin to Ulquiorra, and after that Nnoitra yelled, "Pray, Santa Teresa!" The top crescent of his blade began letting out golden rietsu that began spreading around the room, this caused dust to fill out the room, Ulquiorra flapped his wings to blow it all away and that's when he saw it Nnoitra's release.

A new pair of arms sprouted under Nnoitra's normal ones; and all of them now looked insect-like and each one of them was holding a large scythe-like weapon, Nnoitra's Hierro seemed even stronger than before and he also had a pair of horns on his head one longer than the other to represent the crescent moon.

"So what is it like seeing my release for the first time?" Ulquiorra said nothing instead he just summoned a spear and swung it at Nnoitra, Nnoitra easily blocked it with one of his blades then attacked Ulquiorra with another, then the third cut Ulquiorra, then the fourth, and finally Nnoitra fired a powerful cero that engulfed Ulquiorra.

Nnoitra laughed with glee, "How about it Quatra, what's wrong your mind is in a completely different place?" Tesla severely injured began crawling to his master, "N-Nnoitra please help," Nnoitra was disgusted he then used his scythe to cut Tesla in half, "quoting Ulquiorra, trash." Nnoitra said with such heartlessness.

Nnoitra then felt Ulquiorra standing up, but the smoke from the cero explosion made it hard to see, but then Nnoitra heard his voice, "Nnoitra, do you think you can beat me, give me the honest answer?" Nnoitra sneered, "Of course I can beat you, who do you think I am that pussy Grimmjow?"

Ulquiorra spoke again, Nnoitra you talk like you don't know what despair is, isn't that your aspect of death how shameful, but I'm feeling kind today so I'm going to show you what true despair looks like," Ulquiorra flapped his wings blowing away the smoke revealing himself, "This is what true despair looks like Nnoitra."

Ulquiorra became a demon-like creature, his wings have become thinner but they looked more demonic, his hair became longer and messier, the lower have of his body and most of his arms were covered in a fur-like substance, his hollow hole became larger and was letting out some sort of liquid, Ulquiorra grew horns on the top of his head replacing his helmet, and he had a long tail.

"What the hell is that?" Ulquiorra slowly approached Nnoitra, "this is Segunda release, I am the only Espada able to do this, and not even Aizen knows about it." Nnoitra began swinging all of his blades at Ulquiorra, but as soon as Nnoitra inflicted the wound it was already healed.

"What is this, why are your wounds healing so quickly?" Ulquiorra began forming a lance that seemed to be made out of lighting, "it's called instant regeneration Nnoitra, some choose to keep it, others get rid of it for greater power, and you Nnoitra chose the latter." Ulquiorra then used the "Lanza Del Relampago" to cut Nnoitra from his chest down to his stomach.

Nnoitra fell to the floor, he was losing blood fast, but he then sprouted two more arms and attacked Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra was fast he dodged the attack came back and cut off all the arms on Nnoitra's left side, then Nnoitra attacked with his right arms, Ulquiorra was able to cut off two, Nnoitra fell again.

"Damn it my arms they're not returning, why not?" Ulquiorra closed his eyes showing pity, "It's like I told you Espada who give up their regeneration for power have a harder time regenerating, in your case you have to concentrate to regenerate, but right now you're panicking, so now you see it's the end for you Nnoitra."

Nnoitra began looking around and screaming names, Grimmjow! You fucking prick Grimmjow where are you?" Ulquiorra walked to Nnoitra, "Grimmjow is dead Nnoitra he's not coming, "Tesla, Tesla where help me" "You killed him Nnoitra, he's over there." Finally someone showed up, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra saw Halibel appearing suddenly between them.

"Ha-ha Halibel, please kill him," Halibel looked at Ulquiorra, in that form he was probably as strong as he release form, but she was still the Trecera, she then looked back at the bleeding Nnoitra, then at the human girl, finally Halibel fixed her cold glance at Nnoitra.

"Nnoitra did I ever tell you about my days as a young arrancar?" Nnoitra looked angry, "what does that have to do with anything?" Halibel continued, "when I was younger and was told that I was going to serve Aizen when I grew up, I felt trapped, I felt like that was my destiny and there was nothing I could do, that was my only option locked in a cage until I was of use then I would just be on a chain."

Halibel then looked sad, Nnoitra didn't know where she was going with this and neither did anyone else, "but then lord Tousen told me that one day love would set me free," Halibel turned to Nnoitra, "that's when I found you, that's when we became one, and I thought that I would finally be set free…but I've been a slave of your love for too long Nnoitra, goodbye."

Halibel left the room leaving Nnoitra alone with Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra grabbed the panicking Nnoitra by his remaining arm then threw him out of the building and finally throwing a Lanza Del Relampago at him, the Lanza blew up leaving just the bottom half of Nnoitra that fell into the sand of Las Noches.

Orihime cautiously walked towards Ulquiorra, "its okay Orihime it's still me." Orihime hugged Ulquiorra, "thank you." Ulquiorra picked her up and took her back to her room; they lied down on the sofa and drifted off to sleep, but what they didn't know was that they we're being watched, Aizen looked into a screen that floating in front of him, and he looked angry at Ulquiorra, "Killing over half off my Espada, Ulquiorra you disappoint me, I guess I have no choice."

Aizen then grinned in a way that would make your blood freeze; he sat up from his throne and order for Tousen Gin, and the three remaining Espada to come forth, "Let's see how you do against us Ulquiorra."

**The End **

**Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Big **

**Announcement **

**Well not really but after a few hours of consideration I have decided to write a sequel for Bat out of Hell, if you want to look for it the title will be "The Devil in the Moon Light" Devil=Aizen in case you're wondering, anyway the story should be up on Fanfic by Next Friday or Thursday I need time to think out the plot, it will be sort of similar to the first but there will be some changes, mostly the fact that there will be more dialogue but still plenty of gore and fighting anyway that's all R&R**


End file.
